Mother's Day
by Dani-Ellie03
Summary: Maia cooks up a Mother's Day surprise.


**Title:** Mother's Day  
**Summary:** Maia cooks up a Mother's Day surprise.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine; I'm just borrowing them. I'll give them back soon, I promise!  
**Author's note:** This is my first venture into _The 4400_ fic. Feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

Maia Skouris had spent close to a week planning the perfect day for her mother, and that day had finally arrived. She had awoken early to get everything ready and it was time to put her plan into action. She eased open her mother's bedroom door and peeked inside to ensure that Diana was still sleeping. Once she saw that her mother was still sound asleep, she tiptoed into the room and silently switched off the alarm clock on the bedside table. She then quietly made her way out of the room and pulled the door closed. Then she went to the kitchen and set to work.

She pulled a couple of eggs out of the refrigerator and cracked them into a cereal bowl. Over the past couple of days, she had practiced making scrambled eggs, and she had become quite good at it, she felt. She whisked the eggs together with a fork and poured the mixture into a frying pan that she had sent on the front stove burner. She turned the burner on and then turned around to put two slices of white bread into the toaster. After checking the setting to ensure that the toast would be dark enough, she turned back to the eggs.

By the time the eggs had cooked completely, the toast was done as well. Maia turned off the burner and slid the eggs out of the frying pan and onto an empty plate. She grabbed the two slices of toast, buttered and sliced them, and arranged them onto the plate around the eggs. A glass of orange juice completed the ensemble. She set the glass and the plate on a carrying tray and began carefully transporting the tray back to her mother's room.

Maia opened the door to the bedroom once again and tiptoed into the room. She set the tray down on Diana's dresser and then climbed up onto the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress. "Mommy," she called gently, "Mommy, wake up."

Diana groaned quietly and blinked open her eyes. "Maia?" she asked groggily. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Maia assured her. "I have something for you, though." She jumped down off the bed as Diana sat up, perplexed. Maia returned with the breakfast tray and brought it to Diana with a wide grin. "Happy Mother's Day."

Diana's jaw dropped in touched surprise. "Oh, Maia, you didn't have to do this!"

"But you're my mom now," Maia replied with a smile. "I wanted to do something nice."

"Well, this is very, very nice." Diana opened her arms and smiled when Maia leaned in for the hug. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Maia said excitedly. "I kind of figured that we could do whatever you want today, and I won't complain at all."

Diana giggled. "Really? Not at all?"

Maia pulled out of the hug and shook her head. "Not at all!"

Diana took a bite of toast and then smiled at her daughter. "Not even if I say that I want to take you shopping and make you try on shoes?"

Maia wrinkled her nose; trying on shoes was her least favorite thing in the world. However, she knew that her mother wasn't going to take her shopping. Diana's plan for the day was going to include a picnic lunch, going out for ice cream, and then going back to the apartment to watch a movie or two. "I won't complain even if you make me try on shoes."

"I'm impressed," Diana grinned, "even if you're only saying that because you know that I'm not going to take you shopping today."

Maia gave a noncommittal smile and sat down on the bed by her mother's feet. "I can help you make the sandwiches for the picnic, too."

Diana smirked. She had become so used to Maia's way of knowing things that she didn't even bat an eye anymore. "What kind of sandwiches do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, and you want ham and cheese." Maia met her mother's eyes and smiled. "We're going to have a good day."

"Come here," Diana said as she set the breakfast tray aside. Maia obliged and stood up beside the bed next to her mother. Diana pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "This already has been the best Mother's Day I've ever had. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Maia replied, returning the embrace. "You should finish your breakfast before it gets too cold."

"Right you are," Diana chuckled. She let her daughter go and began eating her breakfast.

"I'm going to go have some cereal and get the stuff ready for the sandwiches," Maia said, heading towards the door. She turned around, her hand on the doorknob. "I'm glad you're my mom."

Diana was a little surprised when she found herself choking up, touched by Maia's admission. "And I'm glad you're my daughter."

Maia smiled and walked out the door, leaving Diana on her own in the room. Diana sighed happily and started in on her breakfast. Maia was right, of course; they were going to have a great day.


End file.
